


You're More Than A Mentor To Me

by MagiArtist (Psyga315)



Series: Original!Madoka x Reader [2]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Originally Posted on deviantART, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/MagiArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mami comes over to your house to tutor you.</p><p>You have feelings for her</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're More Than A Mentor To Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, I figured I might as well keep up the story I made with "But I'm Not Sick" with another Reader Romance fic. Don't worry, it will soon cycle back to Madoka X Reader soon enough. How? Well, read to find out.
> 
>  
> 
> [Previous Chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4453340)

You spent the rest your day sleeping the fever away, though it wouldn't be until the next day when, in the middle of the afternoon, you woke up with a broken fever. You woke up sweating as you instantly felt better compared to yesterday. You began to think back to when you overheard your mom chatting with your dad about the new crush you had at school: the nurse's aid who helped you through your sickness. Still, her name rang fresh in your mind.

"Madoka..." You smile as you mutter her name under your breath. You had a small feeling towards her, though you never wanted to admit it. Especially not to your mom. Besides, you already _had_ a crush in your head, and it wasn't her. As you thought about her, your phone rang and you go over to pick it up. "Hello?" You ask. You instantly recognize the calm and sultry voice of your babysit- er, _tutor_. 

"Hello there, [l/n]. I heard you came under the weather yesterday." It'd been a while since you and her spoke to each other. Lately she had been running many different errands and she never found the time to sit and chat with you, let alone over the phone. 

"H-hey there, Tomoe! How's it going?" You say. 

"Oh, the usual. Work's getting pretty tough for me... Your teacher had some homework to give you and I volunteered to give it to you personally. I have some time, so perhaps I can help you with your homework... That, and well, your parents have called to have me over while they're out." She said.

"Okay." You accept without hesitation. You knew Tomoe dating back to a few years ago. Your mom was close friends with Tomoe's parents for quite some time before they met a tragic end in a traffic accident. Miraculously, Tomoe lived, though she was without a family. Your mom helped Tomoe keep her family apartment by working with the courts to allow her to stay, though there was the problem of affording to live in the apartment. To remedy this, your parents regularly hire out Tomoe as your babysitter, though as you got older, the term changed to tutor. It helped with _some_ of the money and it helped establish Tomoe as a close friend to you.

Though you have the nagging feeling in your head that the money she gets watching and teaching you isn't enough. At least from what you can tell with her being out and about all the time. Any free time she had for you was good enough time, since they rarely come about.

"Alright. I'll be over at around 4." She said.

"See you then." You say. You hang up the phone and catch a few more z's before Tomoe came over.

-_-_-_-_-

  
**DING-DONG!**

****It was time. You get up from your bed and go over to the door and open it. On the other side is a beauty that you've haven't seen for such a long while.

"Good evening, [l/n]." She said to you with the most stunning smile. She had carried a small bag with a few sheets of paper. Good, Ms. Saotome is being soft on you... Maybe her dating life is going smooth so far. "Shall we get to work?" She asked you. You seemed more than eager to do so as you dash to the table to get started. She smiled and headed over to the table as well.

For the next hour, you and Tomoe worked on the math equations, grammar questions, and even a scientific theory. All of which were easy, as Tomoe used to be in Ms. Saotome's class and knew the lessons off by heart. As soon as you finished the third page of five, Tomoe gave a yawn.

"I'm going to lie down for a bit if that's okay. I had a busy night yesterday. Wake me when you're done." She said to you. You smile and nod as she got onto your bright red couch and lied down. Thankfully for you, Tomoe saved the grammar questions for last. You were always a pro at these, though compared to someone like Shizuki's scores, you weren't the best of the best. Still, there were some questions that made you wonder the answer for, and at best they took you half an hour to answer.

By the time you were done both questions, you notice the time was 6:00 PM. You hear Tomoe's soft, tranquil breathing. Seemed like she was in a deep sleep. You go up to her and looked at her. You smiled. You had always admired Tomoe for a long while and if you had a crush on _anyone_ , it would be her. She turned a bit. She made enough room on the couch for you to climb onto it and share the couch. You hesitated, but ultimately snuck onto the couch and lay next to Tomoe. She outstretched her arms and held you as you snuggle close to her. She was so comfortable that you'd pass out right in her arms. She stroked the back of your head and opened her eyes by a little.

"All done with your homework?" She asked. You nod. She gave a smile and a brief pause. "I'm sorry I'm not around that much... I rarely have time for it." She said.

"That's okay. I'm just glad I'm with you, Tomoe." You say.

"I'm glad too... Your mom said you got a crush on the nurse's aid." She said.

"I. Do. Not!" You blush and hide your face into her shoulders. She just gave a small laugh.

"She's a nice girl from what I see of her. A friend of mine even thinks she's special." Tomoe said.

"What are you getting at?" You ask Tomoe.

"I don't have a lot of time to spend tutoring you, [l/n]. You could probably ask her to help you out instead." Tomoe said. You hold her tightly.

"But... But you're more than a tutor to me!" You pull away and look into her nice, golden eyes.

"... I know. But [l/n], you should probably see someone your age. Someone with a lot of more free time than me. I've actually turned down a lot of cute boys who admired me because I just couldn't find the time to squeeze in even a brief conversation. Miss Kaname... would be a perfect person for you, I feel." She said.

"You sure about that, Tomoe?" You ask.

"I know so." Tomoe said. Her phone buzzed and she answered it. "Hello? Oh. Well, that's excellent. Oh, [f/n]? He just finished his homework and is lying down for a bit. Alright. I'll see you down soon. Okay, bye bye." She hung up the phone and turned to you. "That was your mother. They're home." She got up. You sat up as well.

"... Tomoe, will I see you again?" You ask. She frowned.

"... Probably not. I got a lot of work on my hands, so it might be a while before I have the time to see you again." She said. You look down and frown. "That doesn't mean I won't still be at the school. You can come by and visit me during your lunch. Remember what I said and try to speak with Miss Kaname some more. I have a good feeling about her." She said.

"Alright..." You get off from the couch and held Tomoe in your arms. "Good night, Mami." You yawn. You somehow forgot that you wound up calling her by her first name. Tomoe paused before she held you back.

"Good night, [f/n]." She gave you a smooch on the forehead and let go of you. She walked out of the door and out of the house as you sat on the couch, smiling. With Tomoe's blessing, you begin to wonder what words to say to Madoka when you see her at school tomorrow. Maybe you'd put it in a letter to hand to her. You spent the rest of your night wondering about it.


End file.
